


Peace

by merciki



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Canon, Drabble, F/M, Peace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 17:23:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20411521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merciki/pseuds/merciki
Summary: What is peace ? Katniss answers.Beta-ed by the awesome Xerxia, based on the Tales of Panem prompt "Peace" on Tumblr.





	Peace

They say peace is when the suffering ceases, when there’s no more deaths.

I disagree.

Wars don’t end with a ceasefire. Wars go on. You can’t ask someone who’s hated your guts all their life to suddenly become your best friend because our countries aren’t fighting each other anymore.

You can’t ask people of the Capitol to start treating the rest of Panem as equals from one day to another.

I found peace, though.

It took me time.

Five years to forgive my mother. She went through too much. She was barely strong enough to leave Town to go live into the Seam. Too many deaths took their toll on her.  
She’s healing, slowly. Being by the sea helps her.  
She comes back to visit, sometimes.

Ten years to forgive Gale for killing Prim. The hurt is still there, will be there forever. Peeta kept telling me we have to move on, to forgive. I can forgive.  
I can’t forget.

Fifteen years to forgive myself. For all the lives I’ve taken that soiled my hands, my heart, my soul. For the pain so many people went through. For Rue.  
Fifteen years to forgive myself for the pain Peeta had to suffer because of … Not because of me. Not anymore. I’m not that Katniss anymore.

It was all Snow’s fault.

Not Peeta’s. Not mine.

Now, I can live with myself. I’m not saying the road will be easy.

But I am finally at peace.

My name is Katniss Mellark, and I swear to you, my son or daughter, that your life will be peaceful.


End file.
